


Certain as the Son

by LouiseC



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseC/pseuds/LouiseC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain as the Son

_"Then go ahead and **starve!** " The beast bellows, making the doors shake with the power of his voice. He turns to his servants. "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!" he orders before stalking down the hallway._

Grace shrinks into Steve and turns her face against his shoulder. 

"Hey? Gracie we don't have to watch this if you don't want to." 

She shakes her head, the fabric of his polo shirt rubbing on her cheek. "No, it's just this bit." She looks up at him with wide eyes. "Why is he so scary?"

Steve frowns. "Well… Um…" 

"Belle is nice. And she is pretty. And she's not going to run away, she went there because of her father and the beast doesn't need to make it any harder for her. She's so far from home."

"Well, he…"

"And he should know better, Uncle Steve! 

"Well," Steve thinks. "He doesn't really have anyone to tell him that he's being an as… Being too mean."

"He's all alone."

Steve nods.

"But," Grace continues, "Maybe that is why he is so mean. He forgets what it's like to have a mom and a dad to love you. Nobody tells him every day how much they love him, not like Danno tells me. And I think that makes him sad. So sad that he is cranky and mad at everyone."

"Well, he has a nice house," Steve offers feebly. And seriously, what the hell are they teaching at that expensive private school?

"Not as nice as yours!"

Steve pretends to look shocked. "What?" He indicates the screen. "He has a castle!"

"It's dark and scary."

"With turrets!" he mentally adds the defensive advantage of said turrets, especially factoring in modern day weaponry.

Grace shakes her head. "You have a beach. I'd much rather live here."

"Oh you would, would you?" Steve grins and Grace backs away. She recognises the glint in his eyes. It usually comes when he's taken her swimming and she's about to find herself launched off his shoulders into the ocean.

"No, no," she shrieks, laughing as she scrambles off the couch. "Bad Beast!" she berates him.

"So you've come to stare at the beast, have you!" he growls. 

"Please, I just needed a place to stay!" 

"I'll give you a place to stay!" Steve scoops her up and effortlessly but gently drops her on his shoulder, sidestepping the armchair and starting up the stairs. 

Grace beats her fists halfheartedly on his back. "Unhand me you brute!" 

Steve stops, and hoists her around onto his hip. "Unhand? Really?"

"What? It's a word." Grace frowns. "Right?"

Steve shakes his head in disbelief. "You're so like your father," he laughs. "Stubborn and wordy and…"

"The next words out of your mouth had better be 'brilliant, generous, kind, genius and handsome, McGarrett."

The pair on the stairs turn to the source of the voice. "Oh, hey Danno," they chirp in unison. "I don't want to be handsome, Daddy," Grace adds as an afterthought.

"Hey yourselves," Danny holds up the pizza box in his hand. "Sorry the lines were long tonight. I guess word has got out about the best pizza on the island." He looks at the tv. "But I see you started the movie without me."

"We did," Steve jogs back down the stairs, followed closely by Grace. "We were discussing the social circumstances surrounding the beast which led to him being… How did you put it?"

"Mean and cranky," Grace nods. "Because he has no family and he's all alone. Well, except for the Cogsworth and Lumiere and all the other servants. But, they are scared of him too and just do what he says. They aren't his friends. But Belle stands up to him and makes him change. And he gets a family!"

"Right," Danny nods in agreement. And while certain parallels are not lost on him, he has no intention of pointing them out in real life to his young daughter. "Well, whatd'ya think we eat this before it gets cold and we might just have time for Finding Nemo before bedtime?"

"Yeah!" Grace cheers. "Sharkbait!"

"Oo ah ah," Steve finishes. 

The Williams look at him. 

"What?"

"You're such an animal," Danny shakes his head. 

Grace rolls her eyes and plucks the pizza box from his hands. "You have no idea, Danno,"

Danny moves to follow his daughter into the kitchen but stops when Steve catches him by the arm. 

"You're okay with living here with me, right?" Steve asks uncertainly.

"Of course," Danny tugs on Steve's arm until they're standing close and he can wrap his hands around Steve's middle. "What's brought this on?"

"Nothing," Steve looks sheepish. And glances at the TV. 

"Oh," Danny says, realising. "You aren't a beast, Babe."

"I strongarmed you into moving in when you got shared custody."

"So I'd have more money to spend on Grace," Danny reminds him. "And you don't exactly have us locked in your dungeon."

Steve hesitates. 

"Come here you big idiot," Danny tugs Steve down by the collar and places a kiss on his mouth. "You're forgetting how the movie ends," he murmurs against Steve's lips.

"They get a dog? Ow!" Steve rubs at the spot on his chest where Danny just swatted him.

"They get a dog my… You're hopeless, you know that? You're as bad as Grace. Sit your ass down on the couch while I rescue our dinner from the ravenous child and we will let Mr Walt Disney remind you that all is right with the world, okay?"

"Okay," Steve agrees, stealing another kiss before he lets Danny go. He kind of wants to correct Danny, that the movie was written by other people not Disney. But he decides to let it go. While he waits, Steve rearranges the messed up couch cushions and pulls the armchair around so Grace can sit in her favourite spot. He realises that maybe this is his happy ending after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Some lines from Beauty and the Beast (1991) by Disney.


End file.
